Going off the edge
by SassyAngel
Summary: She's perfect, get's straight A's but no one ever thought that Phoebe could committe murder....


Going off the edge  
  
Chapter 1: A little Game of Chicken  
  
AN: I hope you like this one!!! I decided to do something on Phoebe, They are all sixteen, some seventeen. But don't worry it's really good!!! (Or that's what I thought *Pouts*) Well read!!! And Enjoy!! This is a one shot, but I'm going to do a sequel  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
~* first period*~  
  
"Okay class who can answer the question??" The teacher asked eagerly hoping to see a sign of life ness. Out of the sea of dazed students a small petite hand shoots up, impatiently waiting to be called on. "Anyone?" the teacher asks, giving the last chance, the teacher sighs and points to the hand. "Okay Phoebe can you tell me the answer?"  
  
"Yes, the answer is Kristallnacht, Ms. Sutton." Phoebe's small voice squeaked.  
  
"Yes, Phoebe yet again you are correct, class this is sad!!! You can't let Phoebe get all of your points now can you??" Ms. Sutton asked.  
  
"Yeah we can" and voice shot back, Ms. Sutton looked around and found the person.  
  
"Ah Helga, just the person to brighten my day. Now what make you think that??" Ms. Sutton asked leaning back on her desk.  
  
"Because, if we really cared we would have said something" Helga answered and slipped back on her head phones.  
  
"But why can't you answer these simple questions? We have been talking about the Holocaust for weeks!! Why is it always Phoebe to answer the questions??" Ms. Sutton asked.  
  
"Because we're not a goody two shoe like her!!" a voice shouts back, a few snickers where heard through out the room. Phoebe put her head down with a hurt look on he face.  
  
"Now-"The sweet sound of the bell rang and the students filed out quickly.  
  
~*Lunch*~  
  
"Hey guys!" Gerald greeted and wrapped his arms around Rhonda, who giggled uncontrollable. Phoebe sighed sadly, the sight of the two, practically brought her to tears. She couldn't stand not having Gerald to herself,  
  
"Pheebs don't look so down, you have to tell him how you feel." Helga whispered. Phoebe nodded but the. Problem was that she was just too why.  
  
"I dunno Helga" Phoebe said with a sigh.  
  
"Don't doubt yourself" Helga said and returned to her eating.  
  
~*after school*~  
  
Helga and Phoebe walked towards Gerald's Field to meet the rest of the gang.  
  
"I'm tired of playing baseball" Rhonda whined.  
  
"You mean us playing" Helga corrected.  
  
"Whatever" she mumbled and cuddles closer to Gerald.  
  
"How 'bout we plays ourselves a little game of truth or dare." Stinky suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me" Arnold agreed.  
  
"Um, Phoebe dear maybe you shouldn't play with us" Rhonda suggested. "I mean, and don't take this personally, but you always chicken out. So why don't you save us some time and don't play. You can watch instead." Rhonda said.  
  
Phoebe looked hurt,  
  
"No! I want to play!" Phoebe demanded angrily.  
  
"Fine whatever," Rhonda said with a shrug.  
  
"Who's going first?" Gerald asked looking around.  
  
"I will" Rhonda volunteered,  
  
Rhonda looked around smiling devilishly.  
  
"I pick..Phoebe" Rhonda said and smiled.  
  
"I dare you to play chicken with another car..on a one way street." Rhonda said and smiled.  
  
"But-"Phoebe started,  
  
"Ha! I knew it she's backing out!!" Rhonda exclaimed.  
  
Phoebe glared; "whose car can I use?" she asked and stood up.  
  
"Phoebe you don't have to do it!! You can get killed!" Arnold exclaimed.  
  
"Your point?" Phoebe asked coldly,  
  
"Phoebe hair boy's right you don't have to do this!!" Helga agreed.  
  
Arnold smiled towards Helga, "thanks" he whispered.  
  
"Yeah whatever" Helga mumbled  
  
"Well too bad I am" Phoebe said and marched towards Rhonda's convertible.  
  
"Well then I'm coming with you" Helga said stubbornly and climbed into the passenger side.  
  
"Whatever floats your boat" Phoebe said and started the engine.  
  
The rest of the gang drove behind them until they reached the street.  
  
~*Johnson street*~  
  
"Okay Phoebe you ready?" Rhonda asked through the window.  
  
"Let's do this" Phoebe responded.  
  
"You sure you want to do this??" Helga asked one final time.  
  
Phoebe nodded.  
  
Then she spotted it the car, the car she was going to play chicken with speed up the street.  
  
I'll show them I'll show them all Phoebe thought as she sped off.  
  
Helga gripped tightly to the armrest, Phoebe squinted she could see the fear on the other drivers face.  
  
That's right be scared Phoebe thought and smiled, going faster.  
  
"Chicken out please!!!" Helga wailed and closed her eyes.  
  
The driver frantically tried to dodge Phoebe but unfortunately they met head on.  
  
Helga yelped and Phoebe gasped, as she saw the driver dead on the ground.  
  
"Oh my god "Phoebe whispered as she just realized the crime she committed,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Murder.  
  
~*End of flashback*~  
  
"It has been three weeks now, since the accident on Johnson street where forty five year old Betty Smith died, of the reckless driving of sixteen year old Phoebe Hyerdahl, and sixteen year old Helga Pataiki. Both who have been missing since then. Witnesses say they took off running scared. They also high jacked a car and were last seen heading south oh I -245. (A picture of Helga and Phoebe shows up on screen) I'm Ken Jackson and this has been your eleven o' clock news."  
  
Phoebe shuts off the T.V, and sighed.  
  
"What are we going to do Helga?" Phoebe asked as she ran her fingers I her newly died red hair her eyes were now blue.  
  
Helga shrugged, "beats me" (Helga now has black hair instead of blonde, and instead of blue eyes they were green.)  
  
"I guess we have to be on the run, maybe escape to Mexico or something" Helga suggested.  
  
Phoebe nodded and looked out the window it was raining. "I'm just tired of running" Phoebe whispered and a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
AN: Yep well there you go!! I hope you like it!!! Well please review!!! The sequel should be up soon!! ^_^.I hope -_-; 


End file.
